


Strangers

by princessautopsy



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessautopsy/pseuds/princessautopsy
Summary: Atlas doesn't want to deal with feelings that have betrayed him in the past





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to drawing-cookie on tumblr for helping out with this fic! (oﾟ▽ﾟ)(oﾟ▽ﾟ) the fic is named after the song "Strangers" by HeavenZ feat. Hatsune Miku, and features lyrics from the song between paragraphs

_[Preceded by pure anxiety, I came inexperienced to a new town,]_

Atlas always felt like an outsider, even here, where he was surrounded by other robots, all who hated humans just as he did. But he felt no satisfaction of this fact. He was still alone here, as he always had been. Will it always be this way for him? It's not like he chose to come here, Blue Knight and some freak in a mask found him half dead at the bottom of a ravine somewhere between Metro City and Kumamoto, hell, atlas would rather be dead than be in the damned Antarctic freezing his ass off. He always hated the cold, he could barely stand when it dropped below 21°C, all this snow and ice was driving him crazy.

_[Deep in rebellion before I knew it. Is that so necessary?]_

It wasn't long after he was repaired that Atlas was forced to meet the other robots that came to Robotania to defend it against human invaders if necessary, except these other robots seemed thrilled to be here, while Atlas had been perfectly happy at the bottom of that ravine, peacefully rusting to death, letting flowers and ivy grow over his empty shell. The robots he met were supposedly part of his “team” that he was going to lead, who decided this? Did Atlas even get a say in all this mess? They all looked ridiculous when all standing next to each other too, like the characters from a dumb old American cartoon that Atlas had vague memories of. Why were all these robots so hilariously taller than him? Why was he leading a valley of giants?

_[It was an enclosed world. The place I’d defined “freedom”...]_

Atlas had to talk to Blue Knight about this, it was absolutely absurd how things were spiraling completely out of his control. “Hey, Blue! could you at least give me a heads up before deciding things for me? I don't even know what the hell is happening anymore, I mean, I’ve only been active-” Atlas had noticed that Blue Knight had taken off his mask when he began speaking to him, he was actually listening, Atlas wasn’t used to being listened to by the person he was speaking to. Blue Knight had been looking at Atlas with solemn concern for the smaller robot, his blue eyes seemed to have a tinge of sadness to them. “I uhh, uuhhh …” Atlas had completely forgotten what he was saying, he seemed to have gotten himself lost in those soft blue eyes looking down gently at him, “Please forgive me Atlas, I made all these decisions without even considering your feelings. I just felt you’d be best fit to lead that group, if my judgment was incorrect, please tell me and I’ll mend it right away”

_[...Was great to break into, but still scary after all.]_

“A- ah, n- no it’s, uh, it’s okay, I can, uh, I can manage…” Why was he stuttering? Last time he acted like this was around- no, Atlas didn’t want to revisit those memories. “I, uh, see ya… I guess…” Atlas muttered nervously as he turned around to leave the Blue Knight to, whatever he was doing before Atlas showed up. “Please wait a moment,” Atlas shuddered as he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, “Atlas, if you’re troubled by anything, please don’t hesitate to come to me at any time.” Atlas tried to pull away from the hand without insulting it’s owner, “Uh yeah, thanks.” Blue Knight smiled down upon Atlas, it was a gentle, genuine smile. It made Atlas feel like mush. [Our ill feelings cried “Doubt!” That’s what they shouted, In that voice] Atlas had only really become close with one robot on his “team”, and that was Pluto, a gargantuan thing that looked like a cheap prop from an old low-budget sci-fi film, he was supposedly built to be the world’s strongest robot and defeat 5 other robots or something, Atlas hadn’t really listened to that part of the introduction. Atlas enjoyed Pluto’s company, and Pluto seemed to feel the same. Atlas liked to sit on one of Pluto’s long horns while he talked, or sang, usually while folding small scraps of paper with his hilariously large hands. One day Pluto surprised Atlas, “you never tell me about yourself, Atlas, I always do all the talking and I’m starting to feel so selfish for it…” Atlas didn't know how to respond to this, nobody ever offered to listen to him before, well, that’s not true, what was it that Blue Knight had said before…? Ah, and there it was, that grotesque tinge Atlas felt inside of him every time he thought about Blue Knight. Before he knew it, Atlas began to tell Pluto everything, Everything, starting from the beginning of his memories as “Daichi” all the way up to his last conversation with the Blue Knight. Pluto listened intently, still folding his tiny paper scraps.

_[I’d realized. then and in being]_

What Pluto had said to Atlas in response had taken him by surprise, though he really shouldn't have been, since it made perfect sense, “you should tell Blue Knight everything you just told me, y’know, since he said he’d listen to you if ya needed it, he’d be able to help you better too since he’s a whole lot smarter than me..” Before he knew it, he found himself in the control room of the city, Blue Knight was all alone it seemed, as Atlas sighed in relief. Blue Knight was standing upon a pedestal, staring out at the vast expanse of snow, Atlas gazed upon him, he wanted to stare at Blue Knight like this forever, admire his beautiful frame, his watchful silence, Until Blue Knight turned around and noticed Atlas. “Good Afternoon”, his gentle voice made every joint in Atlas’s body stiffen, “Is there something I can assist you with friend Atlas?”, Blue Knight’s voice made atlas feel weak, “Uh, yes, I uh wanted to talk to you about something, I- if you’re not busy or anything” Atlas stuttered. “Of course friend!” Blue Knight cheerfully replied, sitting down and swinging his legs over the edge of the pedestal so he could be at eye level with Atlas, “I’m never too busy to listen to your dilemmas!”. Dilemma sounded a bit dramatic, Atlas thought, but quickly disregarded it as he began to speak, telling Blue Knight everything he told Pluto. Actually, Atlas went into more detail than he did with Pluto, instead of just flat out talking about it like he was reading something from a history book, Atlas went into descriptive detail of his feelings regarding these memories, how he felt like the memories didn’t rightfully belong to him, he even told Blue Knight about, him, the one who manipulated him, took advantage of him when he was vulnerable and needed affection most, the human that gave him empty “I love you’s” only for money. Atlas also began to blabber out idiotic nonsense about how he had been feeling towards Blue Knight. _No, Stop_ , a voice inside Atlas screamed, _Don't let it happen again, don't tell him how you feel, Don’t do it, DON’T SAY IT!_

 

_[Even so, you had, you had, only you had]_

Atlas stood still, terrified of what he had just said, without thinking, after telling Blue Knight everything, he ended it with a strangled, solemn, “I think I’m falling in love with you…” Atlas wanted to die, he just wanted, more than anything, to just stop functioning and never say anything ever again. _Why did you say that?!?! You idiot! You stupid worthless moron!!!_ There was absolute silence. Atlas could've sworn it lasted an eternity, Until Blue Knight broke it with his gentle voice, “ “Love”? I don’t think I’ve ever experienced it before, I would like to learn more of this emotion, from you Atlas. I’m absolutely appalled by how that human took advantage of you, when all you desired was affection and companionship, Please, allow me to try to give you what he could not, what you truly deserve Atlas. I know how it feels to be manipulated, to be hurt, but what I experienced, it’s not nearly as heartbreaking as the pain you were put through. I wish to make up for all the suffering you were put through, if you will allow it...” Atlas just stood motionless, as tears started to stream down his face. Was he, serious? Atlas looked up at Blue Knight, The sadness in his eyes was genuine, Atlas was in utter disbelief, someone was actually willing to care for him? To love him? “Would you, are you, …” Atlas tried to force words out between his tears. “Of course Atlas, I will do anything for you. I will love you, truly and genuinely, as you so deserve” Blue Knight lifted Atlas’s face up to his own, and gently kissed his forehead, “This is how I’m supposed to show affection, right?” he asked sheepishly. “ Ah, well, It's a good start, I’ll show you the rest as we go along, I guess…” Atlas laughed in response, and pulled Blue Knight into a gentle hug, “like this, let’s just stay like this a while” Atlas whispered. “Of course, My Love…”

 

_[It is to say, we’re like lost children, But we aren’t all alone]_


End file.
